


Should I Stay or Should I Go?

by Sublimeoffoxes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Female Steve Harrington, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sublimeoffoxes/pseuds/Sublimeoffoxes
Summary: Stevie Harrington was always popular,thanks to a heated pool and absent parents, but lately Stevie started to have thoughts





	1. Queen Steve

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I have no beta reader
> 
> So sorry for all the bad grammar
> 
> I usually don't read Female Steve but this idea popped inside my head and I had to write it  
> Please tell me if you liked it

Stevie Harrington was always popular,thanks to a heated pool and absent parents, but lately Stevie started to have thoughts

About how no one seemed to really love her,nor her parents or her peers  
He had Carol,but she started dating that douche Tommy.

The problem with being rich and popular was people's misconceptions about her  
,like how she probably was an bitch, (even if she never talked trash about anyone)  
a slut(she only slept with three guys so far)  
Or dumb (she probably was to be honest)

So she always felt lonely and everyone was too scared to talk to her

These thoughts entered her mind days before a new year of high school began.  
________

Stevie picked a trendy outfit for her first day of school and made her hair all cute and puffy,added some make up and ta-da  
She knew she was smoking hot.

Stevie usually picked up Carol on her BMW but now that she started dating Tommy,she started riding with him

So now riding all by herself,she started to have more thoughts

About how she was Queen Stevie but none of that mattered,  
Her parents were popular in highschool too and look at them now, misserable with a daughter they don't want.

Stevie biggest fear was to never be truly loved by anyone, Everytime she opened up her heart it got crushed and everyone always ended up leaving her.

She was tired of being alone.

__________

Jonathan was eating a sandwich he made in a rush, trying to get him and Will to school on time  
He always sat alone  
kids at school called him a creep and made fun of him for being poor

He ignored them,it's not like he wanted to be friends with them  
, he didn't wanted to hang around a bunch of assholes

Jonathan took a bite out of his sandwich and looked up to see Stevie Harrington walking up to his table

She was wearing a high wasted denim skirt with ruffles and a long sleeved soft pink crop top

Lost in thought he didn't noticed her sitting right across from him

"Can I sit here?"  
Jonathan looked at her with suspicion

"You're not trying to mess with me are you?"

Stevie smiled and shook her head

"No it's just that my best friend Carol, started dating that douchebag Tommy H. And I can't bear siting on that table with him"  
She looked at him with pleading eyes

Of course she didn't liked Tommy,he was the jerk that made fun of him constantly,he even made fun of Jonathan's dad leaving

Jonathan let out a sigh not fully convinced it wasn't a trick, but nodded  
"yeah you can sit with me"

Jonathan did not feel something warm when she smiled in return

Really he didn't


	2. Karma Chameleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie Harrington decided to sit across from Jonathan Byers when she looked around the cafeteria and saw him all alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another badly written chapter  
> Enjoy

Stevie Harrington decided to sit across from Jonathan Byers when she looked around the cafeteria and saw him all alone 

She wondered if he felt just as lonely and lost as her

She could see Tommy and Carol sitting with the jocks and their girlfriends

Ugh

__________  
In a brave moment she decided to sit with Jonathan, thinking about her parents and how she kept surrounding herself with people and still feeling all alone

Jonathan accepted her,with suspicion in his eyes  
It amused her

"So do you like taking pictures?"

Jonathan looked up from his pudding and realized stevie was talking to him

"Yeah I wanna be a professional one day ,go to college and all"

Stevie could see him being a photographer for an artsy magazine, maybe even taking pictures for a newspaper

"So you don't wanna stay here and take family portraits maybe some wedding pictures?" Stevie teased

Jonathan made a face but then gave a little smile  
___________

After school Carol cornered Stevie on the girl's bathroom

"Stevie,why were you sitting with that freak Byers?"

Carol made a disgusted face

"He's such a weirdo, probably a perv too"

Stevie was not in the mood

"Leave him alone, dear Lord, dating Tommy has made you such an asshole"

Carol gave her an offended look and left fuming  
__________  
When classes finally ended,Stevie went to Jonathan's locker and tried not to sound desperate

"Hey Jonathan,wanna hang out?"

Jonathan got startled by the sudden sound but quickly composed himself

"Why would you want to hang out with me?, I'm sure you have a ton of friends"

Stevie tried not to show her disappointment  
"You'll be surprised but it's ok Jonathan,see you around"

She started to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder

"I can't hang out today,I'm babysitting my brother and his friends, they're playing a board game and Mike's mom it's busy today, so I offered"

"What kind of board game?  
____________

Jonathan was currently sitting on Stevie's car, thankful he didn't had to walk all the way to the Wheeler's house 

The radio was blasting The police and Stevie was humming along

She looked happy and light, nothing like the legendary Queen Stevie

He was constantly being surprised at how much he got wrong about her

Soon enough the pulled up outside of Mike's house,where hey could hear the kids arguing about something silly, getting their bikes inside the garage.

"Well let's go Johnny boy"


	3. (Just Like) Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who is she?" one of the kids asked  
> "shes Stevie Harrington, she is like super rich"
> 
> Stevie fought a smile at the kids loud whispering
> 
> "Kids, you are being extremely loud" Jonathan said shaking his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More awful writing   
> i really appreciate all the kudos and views  
> thank you guys

Stevie got out of her car and followed Jonathan inside  
she followed him to what seemed to be a basement

"Who is she?" one of the kids asked

"shes Stevie Harrington, she is like super rich"

Stevie fought a smile at the kids loud whispering

"Kids, you are being extremely loud" Jonathan said shaking his head  
he gently put his arm around her shoulders

"Kids this is Stevie, don't be rude and introduce yourselves"

a short kid with curly hair came forward with a big toothless smile  
"Hello my lady,my name is Dustin Henderson,member of the AV club"

Stevie smiled despite herself and ruffled his hair

"you're a little charmer aren't you?"

"I'm Mike"Stevie heard from a kid moving around setting up the game

"I'm Lucas, what are you doing here?" he got a slap in the arm by Dustin

"Dude respect the lady"

with that Lucas and Dustin went to help mike set up  
The only one left was Jonathan's little brother, he looked like a shy little boy

"Nice to meet you"he said and extended his hand for a handshake

"Nice to meet you too, Jonathan told me your amazing at drawing"

the kid blushed and shook his head "I'm not, he's crazy"

the kids all sat down at a little table and the kid called Mike grabbed some kind of book  
"Kids where going up to study,im gonna check on you every 30 minutes ok?"  
"Yes mom"said Mike  
"Watch the attitude kid"Jonathan shook his head but smiled

_______________

Jonathan and Stevie went up to the living room to and set up to study

"Are we really studiyng?"Stevie asked with a frown "I tought we were gonna watch a movie or something"

"Yes we do, we have homework and we need good grade to get into good colleges"

"ugh, do I have to?" Stevie slouched on the couch "I'm too dumb for college anyway"

"No you're not,who told you that?" Jonathan looked earnest and concerned

"Carol,my parents,people at school"she trailed of

"Well I don't believe them,let me see how you're doing with your essay"

Stevie handed him her notebooks and he flipped trough them

"well i see the problem" Jonathan looked up from the papers "you're not even trying"

Stevie looked mildly offended

"they asked you what year was the great depression and you answered with somewhere in time"

"Well im technically right"

Jonathan shook his head and gave the papers back

"I don't think you're dumb Stevie" 

she looked at him trying to find a lie

"I think people made you feel like that all you're life and you stopped trying"

Stevie remained silent ,so she wouldnt start crying


	4. What's Love Got to Do With It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "who is your favorite character?"
> 
> “the little bears you know” she said and tried to imitate a bear growl
> 
> Jonathan smiled at the kids annoyed faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!
> 
> I also feel like Stevie being a woman would have different love advice for Dustin and she would still have bad taste in movies

After that day, Jonathan started tutoring Stevie.  
They would go to his house almost every day and do homework

She also tagged along on babysitting duty  
she started to like the little assholes

Dustin seemed to have a little crush on Stevie,  
but after weeks of knowing each other it morphed more into a friendly bond

"How do I get a date to the snow ball?"

"Well you have to start early,you know"

she draped a hand on his shoulder

"start by being nice to the girls and see who likes it"

"What kind of things do I have to do?"

"Nothing weird or gross just tell them they look good,that they have a nice outfit,ask to carry their books simple stuff,if some looks annoyed or disgusted, they're out of the list"

Dustin had a contemplating look

Stevie and Jonathan had spent more time together lately, sometimes they went to the woods and Stevie would watch Jonathan take some pictures or to the movie theater (sometimes on babysitting duty)

Jonathan came back with more popcorn and sat next to Stevie  
they were now on said babysitting duty watching Star Wars, after Stevie offhandedly said she hadn't seen them

“so, what do you think so far?” Jonathan asked  
There on the middle of chapter 6 and Stevie already forgot most of it

“I cant belive Leia kissed her brother” she started giggling

“who is your favorite character?”

“the little bears you know” she said and tried to imitate a bear growl

Jonathan smiled at the kids annoyed faces

Stevie was the last one to go,she packed her papers back in her bag and got up  
Will came back with pajamas and yawned

“go to sleep young man” she said ruffling his hair  
“I wanted to say goodbye”  
And damn if that didn’t warm her heart

“goodbye little Byers “ she said as she hugged him goodbye

Jonathan walked her outside to her car and waited until she got in, but before she could go he pulled out something from his jacket

a mixtape  
_________________________________________  
A couple of days after they starting hanging out,Stevie started to giving Will and Jonathan rides  
Mrs.Byers wanted to pay her but she refused

She made her a thank you pie instead

Jonathan started mocking her music taste  
“I cant believe you like this stuff”

Wham was blasting trough her speakers

The next day Jonathan gave her a mixtape  
It became a thing

she felt someting warm and fuzzy flutter inside her stomach


End file.
